Arlo
Arlo est à la tête de la branche de la Brigade Civile de Portia et travaille aux côtés de Remington et de Sam pour aider à protéger la ville et faire en sorte que Portia fonctionne. En tant que chef de la Brigade Civile, Arlo est une force avec laquelle il faut compter. Il est sans doute le combattant le plus puissant de Portia et le partenaire de combat le plus redoutable. Biographie Né dans la campagne de Portia, Arlo a toujours eu un sens de la justice. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il est réputé pour être un excellent combattant et un protecteur des faibles. Lorsqu'il a rejoint la Brigade Civile, il a rapidement grimpé les échelons pour en devenir le chef. L'objectif d'Arlo est de rejoindre un jour les Cochons volants, une guilde d'aventuriers de renommée mondiale basée à Lucien. Background Arlo est né à l'automne le cinquième jour. À un moment de sa vie, il a rejoint la Brigade Civile de Portia dont il est ensuite devenu le chef. En discutant avec Arlo pendant un rendez-vous avec lui, on apprend qu'Arlo rêve de rejoindre les Cochons volants. Il aime les plats épicés de Portia et n'aime pas le goût de la vinaigrette. Il affirme avoir été dans les villes autour de Portia pour affaires. Il estime qu'être un leader ne le rend pas différent des autres parce que son travail et sa formation sont les mêmes. Aspect physique Arlo est très grand avec des cheveux roux, des sourcils touffus et une barbe de style ancre. Il n'a pas l'air impressionné et ne sourit généralement pas. Arlo porte un bandana avec "Les cochons volants" écrit dessus. Sa tenue consiste en une veste blanche et jaune avec des détails gris, un jean gris légèrement usé, des gants sans doigts noirs et diverses brides et étuis. Entourage Arlo n'a pas de famille à Portia mais Sam et Remington, ses camarades de la Brigade Civile sont ses amis. Ack, qu'il sauve lors du crash de la station spatiale dans les Terres Désolées est son Camarade. Social Bagarre Arlo est éligible à la bagarre. Si vous le bousculer constamment, il voudra se battre. Relations 'Avantages' ;Camarade :Ajoute un bonus de 5 points d'attaque ;Ami :Ajoute un bonus de 10 points d'attaque ;Meilleur ami :Ajoute un bonus de 20% de chance de coup critique ;Mari + :Ramène plus de matériaux lors qu'il répond a une commission de la Brigade Civile : Cadeaux Remarques : * Les valeurs listées sont sans les bonus des compétences qui donnent 1-2 points supplémentaires. * Ils correspondent à la charte pour les versions PC du jeu, les versions console peuvent varier. * Les cadeaux offerts le jour de l'anniversaire ont un bonus x3 avec un dialogue spécial. * Les cadeaux offerts lors d'un festival ont un bonus x2 avec un dialogue spécial. * Tous les autres objets donneront un bonus neutre par défaut (+1). * Certains noms sont les noms anglais (les noms entre "), ils seront modifiés quand le nom français sera connu. Désirs Les objets suivant sont des désirs, qui peuvent être assignés aléatoirement à un ou deux PNJ chaque semaine. Quand un PNJ désire quelque chose, lui offrir l'objet désiré donnera le nombre de point de la plus haute catégorie; autrement, ou quand le PNJ ne désire rien, l'objet donne les points de base. Missions Missions Certains textes sont en anglais dans le jeu. La faute "headquaters" est présente dans le jeu. Soutenir la Brigade civile :Most of the inventory in the storage room of the Civil Corps headquaters have expired. Arlo needs your help to make 1 Arm Stretchers, one Cooking Set, and some Gunpowder. Un nouveau mannequin d'entraînement :Due to Arlo's overusage, hebroke the Training Dummy in the Civil Corps HQ. He hopes you can make him a sturdier one. The diagram for the Training Dummy can be acquired at the Research Center. La station accidentée :Une relique de l'espace a percuté une tour et creusé un trou géant dans ses ruines. Des monstres s'en sont échappés. Le trou doit être rebouché rapidement ! L'ascenseur de Bassanio :Nous, la Brigade civile, avons besoin de l'ascenseur de Bassanio dès que possible. L'ascenseur d'origine est en piteux état, tu dois donc le réparer. Il faut également installer les commandes d'ascenseur. Tu trouveras ci-joint le diagramme nécessaire. Mauvais signes :Certains habitants ont entendu un gros bruit. La Brigade civile manquant d'effectifs, Arlo t'a demandé d'enquêter. Retrouve-le à l'extérieur du portail ouest. Les Ruines périlleuses :Les Ruines périlleuses sont dangereuses et la Brigade civile sélectionne les personnages pouvant y entrer. Tu dois affronter l'un des trois membres de la Brigade civile (Sam, Alo et Remington) pendant une minute pour te montrer digne d'accéder aux ruines. 'Commission de commerce' Arlo poste souvent divers types de commissions au Conseil de la Commission dans la Guilde du commerce. Vous trouverez ci-dessous des exemples des types de commissions: * Fabriquer 5 Tuyau de cuivre * Fabriquer 5 Étoffe en fibre Catégorie:PNJ